The present disclosure relates to polymer films. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to autoclavable polymer films containing microlayer structures.
Coextruded films are widely used in a variety of industries, which include containers for food or medical solution packaging. These coextruded films should provide toughness or ability to resist damage in use or transport. The films can also have the ability to make both a peel seal at the desired strength to suit the application as well as a permanent seal to permanently enclose a container. Ideally, the films should provide a barrier to gases such as oxygen, carbon dioxide or water vapor in order to maintain the stability of contained solutions. In addition, for medical applications, the film should be able to withstand moist heat sterilization at 121° C., maintaining the film dimension and strength.